1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program for efficiently performing a setup by handling a plurality of setting items in a lump in a user interface (hereinafter, simply referred to as UI) and relates to a memory medium in which a processing procedure for realizing such an information processing program has been stored.
2. Related Background Art
Generally, in an information processing apparatus, the user performs various setups through the UI (User Interface). There is an information processing apparatus having a function such that when there are many setting items and there is a complicated dependent relationship among the setting items or the like, set values of some setting items are combined to one group and registered, and the set values of a plurality of setting items are changed in a lump by selecting the group by the user.
For example, in a printer driver, the set values regarding a print quality upon printing such as graphic mode, resolution, color setup, replacement of TrueType, and the like are combined as one group and previously registered in correspondence to respective icons. Upon printing, by selecting a desired one of a plurality of icons in accordance with a print purpose, the user can change the set values of a plurality of setting items in a lump. This function is called a “print purpose setup”.